Talk:Thardus
Sentinent, or just attractd by Samus's energy? Anyone knows if this thing actually had life and a mind of its own, or if it was just a pile of rocks moving in randem to "eat" Samus's suit/energy, because their energy attracted them to it? Thardus was mutated by Phazon which I think gave it a mind. It attacked samus because it was defending its area. but this literal Rock head is not very smart, thus it only attacked samus because it could. Navolas 17:04, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Ummm... would this thing be considered a "predator"?Metroid Slime 20:40, 31 December 2007 (UTC) I honestly don't know..... Navolas 18:00, 3 January 2008 (UTC) I think that a giant rock can't think for itself, and since Phazon is semi-conscious, it is probably just the Phazon fighting. So I don't think that Thardus is a monster made out of rock and Phazon-energized, but that Thardus is the name of the Phazon that ended up using rocks to attack and defend itself. Cyberwolf27 18:23, 14 September 2009 (UTC) What's this mean in the trivia section? "so it was actually an aliviation." As far as I know, "aliviation" is not a word, and the context doesn't give a clear meaning of what this word means. Could someone have meant "alleviation", by any chance? Furthermore, does that really even count as trivia? BahamutAPs 06:03, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Concept Art See that concept art image? The one with a bluish background? In the Metroid Prime Trilogy Art Booklet it is the background image for "Phaaze". Phazon Creature? From what I've seen, Thardus is literally MADE of Phazon in rocks. Should he be classified under the Phazon creatures? --Blackwolf99 20:40, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Data What data is missing? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:52, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Related scans. For example, Parasite Queen has all scans of the other specimens, other scans talking about them and the huge life cycle chart. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:38, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Lol, and Samus is like, "What the hell hit me?" Then she's like, "eh, never mind." Seriously, she turns her head like wth hit me and turns it back like eh, nvm . Go watch. Telling M2K2. 14:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thermal Visor used for transport? According to its trivia section "Scans in Research Core indicate that Thermal Visor technology was used to transport Thardus to the Quarantine Cave." but in the Research Cores page on scans it doesnt list anything that would implie that. One scan does say that testing of the visors will begin in the Phendrana region but that doesnt mean they used a vision type to move him. It would make sense to test a thermal visor in a snowy area first because there is less residual heat to interfere and the creatures there could turn invisible and blent in very well with their environment. I think that that trivia part should be removed as it doesnt make any sense even as trivia. ````Sithalo 5:46am (CTZ) January 16th, 2015 :There is actually a scan in Phendrana Drifts stating this, although I am not sure that it was the Research Core. This may have been contributed quite a while ago and not have been assessed too deeply as of correct data. I can see if I can find the correct data, but as I said before, I don't remember what room it was in off the top of my head. [[User:JustAnIng|''Just''AnIng]] (talk| ) 20:48, January 16, 2015 (UTC)